Noches Frias de Otoño
by Kairi Garnet
Summary: Sakura decide olvidad a Sasuke, pero hay muchas cosas que se lo impediran. Parejas: SasuxSaku,NaruxHina,NejixTen,entre otras un intento fallido de ItaSaku y Saisaku xD
1. Desicion y Regreso

**Hola mundo de este espacio o.o hace time que me agregue pero ke por cosas de la escuela no mucho (mas bien nada xD) habia participado y pues ahorita tengo un poco de tiempo asi que pongo uno de los fics ke estoy trabajando actualmete, espero les guste :P**

**Atte: ๑₪ καiri ₪๑**

**Comentarios: **Esta historia se desarrolla 5 años después de que Sasuke deja la aldea, todos los personajes, o al menos casi todos, tienen entre 18 y 20 años y han alcanzado el rango de chuunins. Tras estas explicaciones, creo que puedo dejar que lean en paz xD

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene algunas pesadeces y escenas algo subidas de todo (lemon (aunque aun no se presentan pero las abra xD)).

**Disclairmer: **Todos los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados ya que esto es un fic.

**Dedicación:** Para todos los fans de Naruto y los Fans del Sasusaku n.nV

**

* * *

**

**NOCHES FRIAS DE OTOÑO**

**Capitulo 1: Decisión y Regreso**

Era la tarde de un viernes en la antigua ciudad de Konoha, todo era muy tranquilo, el aire movía las hojas de los hermosos árboles de cerezo que rodeaban el parque central.

Era otoño en ese entonces, ver caer hoja por hoja sin color vivo, era muy triste pero a la vez hermoso, lo que lo hacia mas especial era aquel atardecer de colores rojos y naranjas, simplemente una hermosa y triste tarde para cierta persona que se encontraba recostada bajo un árbol encerrada en sus recuerdos……

**_(Flash Back…..)_** (N/A: sacado y traducido de la versión japonesa)

Era de noche y entre los pasillos de la entrada de konoha se encontraban dos personas hablando, una de ellas con un semblante de los más tranquilo, y la otra gritándole desesperadamente entre sollozos que no se fuera intentando convencerlo.

Siempre... me has odiado... ¿Verdad? –Se escucho la voz de la chica quien dirigió su vista hacia quien tenia en frente de espaldas- Recuerdas aquel día en que me convertí en gennin y eligieron nuestro grupo de tres? El día que estábamos solos, te enojaste conmigo…

No lo recuerdo - Respondió el chico a manera fría, la chica volvió a llorar-

Es lógico, paso hace mucho tiempo, pero fue cuando empezó todo... tu y yo... y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei -Dijo recordando cada buen momento que habían tenido- ¡Pasamos muchos momentos juntos! ...se lo de tu clan... pero la venganza no hace feliz a nadie. A nadie,… ni a ti... ni a mi… -Diciendo entre sollozos-

Tal como lo pensaba... -Dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido- Soy diferente a ustedes... llevo un camino diferente... Intente creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Nosotros cuatro hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos,…pero mi corazón decidió llevar la venganza hasta el final. Ese es mi propósito en la vida… no puedo ser como tu o como naruto.

Mirando al chico desde su espalda, la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, hablaba

Estas eligiendo estar solo otra vez?

Aquel día que me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosaAhora lo entiendo muy bien, yo tengo una familia y tengo amigos,… pero... si tu te vas... de mi… será lo mismo que estar sola!

A partir de hoy un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros... -Pronuncia el chico-

Ella cierra los ojos, aprieta los puños muy fuerte, toma un suspiro y grita desesperadamente…

Yo!... Te quiero demasiado! ...

Si tu estas conmigo, haré que no te arrepientas, todos los días seremos felices. Seremos realmente felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

Por eso... por favor quédate!

Te ayudare con tu venganza. Haré lo que sea! por favor permanece aquí…conmigo. -Se presenta un ligero silencio y con la garganta hecha nudo logra pronunciar - Si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo...

-El regresa a verla- eres realmente molesta

Ella se queda atónita ante lo que el le acaba de decir, no consigue articular ni una palabra hasta que mira que el da el primer paso para irse. Ella grita...

No te vayas! - Corre detrás de el- Si lo haces... Gritare!

Diciendo esto ella queda mirando su camino (el de el), acto seguido el desaparece frente a los ojos de la chica, apareciendo rápidamente detrás de ella, la cual sin moverse y sin poder hacer nada, queda en un silencio absoluto hasta escuchar que el habla...

Sakura…. Gracias

Ella queda sorprendida al escuchar esto, después se escucha un silencio incomodo, la chica tiene la mirada fija hacia el frente hasta sentir un ligero golpe en su nuca, mientras va cayendo pronunciando algo.

Sasuke-kun…

**_(Fin Flash Back)_**

Las ultimas palabras dichas por el sujeto, resonaban una y otra vez con eco en la cabeza de la chica….

Sakura…gracias

….gracias….

En ese momento un grito la saca de sus pensamientos:

Sakuraa!

Ella dirige la mirada hacia donde la llaman, para ver de quien se trata, a lo lejos ve a un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, de apariencia de unos 18 años.

Ella se levanta y le hace señas con una mano, dejando ver donde se encontraba.

**Naruto:** Sakura! -respirando con dificultad- donde has estado? Te he estado buscando por todos lados? ¬¬

**Sakura:** Que donde he estado? o.ô pues aquí, que no ves dobe ¬¬U

Naruto: Emmm si verdad n.nU. Bueno a lo que vengo, los chicos organizaron una velada el próximo fin de semana, y he venido a invitarte, que dices he? Vienes?

**Sakura:** mmm… no se Naruto-kun... estoy algo cansada, no tengo ganas de salir, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer y… (en eso fue interrumpida por Naruto)

**Naruto**: Sakura… hasta cuando dejaras de pensar en ese traidor? Desde que ese imbecil se fue, te has vuelto la mil pretextos. Solo tienes 18 años! Por dios! Estas en plena juventud T-T (tono Gai sensei xD).

**Sakura:** (se queda realmente sorprendida ante lo que le dijo Naruto) Naruto... yo…

**Naruto:** No digas mas, iré por ti a las 8 a tu casa, no permitiré que ese gusano siga arruinándote la vida aun no estando u.ú (acto seguido se va).

**Sakura:** -murmurando- Naruto-kun... lo que tú no entiendes es que... a pesar de todo este tiempo, aun duele demasiado…

Lagrimas comienzan a brotar y caen sobre sus mejillas, enseguida las seca, pensando nuevamente...

**Sakura:** Naruto tiene razón... Hace mucho tiempo que el se fue y.. mis esperanzas cada vez mas son nulas, se que me cerré a mi obsesión por el, pero ya es tiempo de olvidarlo -Cierra sus manos haciendo puños y frunce el entrecejo- así lo haré, seguiré adelante tratare de seguir mi vida.. -Se levanta, sacude su ropa y dispuesta a una vida nueva se va a su casa-

Por otro lado los organizadores de la fiesta se encontraban preparando algunas cosas...

**Tenten:** oye Hinata, sabes cuantos son los que vendran? -con una libretita en mano-

**Hinata:** n..no Tenten, pero según Ino dijo que vendrían todos los compañeros de equipo de cada uno de nuestra generación (N/A: Hinata habla bien solo con las chicas, ya se le fue quitando algo de su timidez)

**Ino:** -se acerca a ellas- vendrán los chicos del equipo de Arena, Gaara, Kankuro y la tal Temari.

**Tenten:** Mi equipo igual estará, aunque... –se queda pensando- no se si Neji siga con la idea de querer venir -con un bajo tono-

**Hinata:** des..descuida Tenten, el si vendrá, ya me lo ha dicho -sonriendo tímidamente -

**Tenten:** -sonrojada- emmm.. que bien, también creo vendrán Naruto, Sakura y Sai.

**Ino:** la frentuda? O.o pero de cuando acá? Desde que se fue Sasuke-kun, ella se volvió la señorita mil pretextos. Ya ni Stunade-sama

Todas ríen ante el comentario, en ese momento llegan algunos de los chicos.

**Lee:** Hola chicas, traemos refrigerios -cargando unas cajas-

**Kiba:** Si, y unas cuantas bebidas n.nU

**Ino:** -mirando las cajas- pues para ser unas cuantas, como que traen DEMACIADAS cajas no creen? ¬¬

**Hinata:** o.. oigan, no pueden tomar ¬.¬, a... aun so..son muy chicos (N/A: Por quien no lo sabe en Japón pueden tomar bebidas embriagantes a la edad de 21 años)

**Kiba:** oh! Vamos Hin.. -quiñándole un ojo- solo serán unas pocas.

**Hinata:** -se sonroja-

**Tenten:** bueno colóquenlas al fondo, donde esta la barra, también necesitaremos mas mesas, porque no se quien -mira a Lee- se le ocurrió invitar a los senseis ¬¬

**Lee:** que? o.o yo solo invite a Gai-sensei T.T

**Ino:** si y este invito a Kakashi-sensei, y este a Jirayai y este a Stunade-sama y así se fue la cadenita, que todos los senseis vendrán ¬¬

**Shino:** vamos chicas tranquilas no se enfaden, además mientras mas seamos mucho mejor, la diversión será mucho mas grande n.n

**Tenten:** bueno déjense de tanta palabrería y pongámonos a organizar todo esto que si no, no habrá fiesta.

Enseguida todos los presentes comenzaron a decorar el lugar, poner ambiente, acomodar mesas, etc. Mas tarde llego mas ayuda (Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, etc.) así terminaron antes y cada quien se fue a su casa (N/A: Se me olvidaba decirles aun era jueves la fiesta vendría siendo el Sábado, solo que andan adelantando los arreglos para no andar a las carreras ;P)

**- 6:40 p.m. - Casa de los Haruno **

Entra Sakura a su habitación se encierra con seguro y se tumba sobre la cama.

**Sakura:** y pensar que todo iba bien… -suspira-

**_Inner:_** oye... oye.. yo también lo extraño, pero no es para tanto. Hace mucho que se fue sabes?

**Sakura:** si, si lo se; son 5 años -suspira- 5 largos y tormentosos años -se hecha la almohada sobre la cabeza-

**_Inner:_** menos mal que llevas la cuenta….

**Sakura:** oye deja de molestarme, si lo que quieres es felicidad, anda ve a husmear en los recuerdos felices, y me dejas a mi con los amargados u.ú, además, ya tome la decisión de olvidarlo.

**_Inner:_** Eso es bueno... aunque no te lo compro -o- sabes que tiene un 99 de falsedad, sabes bien que amas a Sasuke no se como has sobrevivido hasta ahora, dudo mucho que te olvides tan fácil de el

**Sakura:** ok, ok, hagamos un trato, vamos al la fiesta, te diviertes un rato y listo! Te parece?

**_Inner:_** no, no, no. Vamos a la fiesta, NOS divertimos toda la noche y listo nn

**Sakura:** o.ô mira que para ser mi yo interior, te doy mucha libertad jovencita

**_Inner:_** y mira que tu estas cada vez más amargada u.ú

**Sakura:** sigue y no vamos a ninguna parte ¬¬#

**_Inner:_** ok, ok no dije nada uu. oye pero que nos vamos a poner? o.o

**Sakura:** oo cierto, no tengo ropa, ni modo no iremos -o-

**_Inner:_** ¬¬ anda que en ese closet esta lleno de ropa que ni has estrenado

**Sakura:** u.uU ok.. –sin muchas ganas comienza a buscar-

**- 7:00 p.m.- Casa de los Hyuga **

**Tenten:** Estas galletas están deliciosas Hinata n.n

**Hinata:** Gra..gracias, q..que bueno que te hallan gustado n.n

**Tenten:** Seguro que eres una estupenda cocinera, mira que podrás quedarte con el chico que tú quieras

**Hinata:** o/o po...por...que di...ces e...so

**Tenten:** Ves que dicen que a los hombres los consistas por el estomago n.nU

**Hinata:** oh.. ya veo n.n, dime Tenten.. c..crees q...que a...a Na...Naruto-kun, esteee... u/u emm... le guste lo que yo haga?

**Tenten :** -con una galleta en mano apunto de morderla, voltea a ver rápidamente a Hinata quien esta toda sonrojada- yo creo que si Hin, pero.. -la mira fija e interrogantemente- a que viene eso? o.ô

**Hinata:** o/o na..nada no es nada -sacudiendo sus manos en forma de negación-

**Tenten:** -muerde la galleta con un semblante todo pensativo- mmm... no será que... -se interrumpe ella misma al presentársele un panorama nada desagradable para ella- Neji-kun –sonrojada- Gu... gustas u...una galleta?

-Levanta la charola ofreciéndole con la cara baja-

**Neji:** -mira a Tenten con la charola- claro... -toma una galleta- están bien...

-dice esto en tono serio, toma asiento en uno de los sillones y espera-

**Hinata:** -Observa a Tenten toda nerviosa y sonrojada, mirando a su primo- Que se te ofrece oni-san?

**Neji:** Solo vine a verlas que no puedo?... –algo molesto- O prefieres que me vaya?

**Tenten:** -Interrumpe de golpe- no!... Claro que no n/nU jeje aquí estas muy... bien n/n

**Hinata:** O.o si... Tenten... -Se levanta enseguida- ahora vengo, iré por otro vaso y mas galletas n.n

Hinata se aleja, escondiéndose entre una pared y la puerta que da a la sala; se queda observando entretenida los movimientos torpes de su amiga y como su primo le mira raro, mas bien... diferente...

**Hinata:** -pensando- aquí hay algo raro... n.n esos dos se ven bien juntos, pero oni-san es muy duro, será muy difícil para Tenten... –recuerda aquella mirada de Neji- o quizás no...

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha, un individuo se acercaba a la entrada, cual fue detenido por los vigilantes...

**_Vigilante:_** Que desea?

**Sujeto:** ver a la Hokage

**_Vigilante:_** Identifíquese

**Sujeto:** Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke


	2. Petición, Oportunidad y Misión

**Hola gente monita n.n aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo espero les guste :p**

**De antemano una disculpa por no darme cuenta de que puse el capitulo equivocado :p, pero ya se los traje no se preocupen espero les agrade n.n **

**Saluditos! Turururu bai! D**

**Atte: **๑₪ **καiri ₪**๑

**Comentarios: **Esta historia se desarrolla 5 años después de que Sasuke deja la aldea, todos los personajes, o al menos casi todos, tienen entre 18 y 20 años y han alcanzado el rango de chuunins. Tras estas explicaciones, creo que puedo dejar que lean en paz xD

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene algunas pesadeces y escenas algo subidas de todo (lemon (aunque aun no se presentan pero las abra xD)).

**Diclairmer: **Todos los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados ya que esto es un fic.

**Dedicación:** Para todos los fans de Naruto y los Fans del Sasusaku n.nV

**NOCHES FRIAS DE OTOÑO**

**Capitulo 2: **Petición, Oportunidad y Misión

En el Capitulo anterior...

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha, un individuo se acercaba a la entrada, cual fue detenido por los vigilantes...

**_Vigilante:_** Que desea?

**Sujeto:** ver a la Hokage

**_Vigilante:_** Identifíquese

**Sujeto:** Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke

El vigilante de inmediato llamo a su compañero quien enseguida salio en busca de la Hokage.

Minutos mas tarde, volvió con la orden de llevar al Uchiha a la oficina de ella, y mas tarde en ese lugar...

**-7:30 pm - Oficina de Hokage-sama**

Nock nock! (sonido de tocar puerta xD)

**Hokage:** -sentada en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles- adelante

Enseguida entra un sujeto de estatura alta y complexión delgada pero muy bien trabajada (N/A: Ya sabes mucho músculo –baba- ok no .-.), cabello semi-largo, tez apiñonada y mirada fría...

**Hokage:** -alza la mirada -bienvenido Uchiha... –con tono sarcástico- y dime... que te trae por aquí? – alzando una ceja en forma interrogante-

**Uchiha:** informarle que Orochimaru ha sido derrotado por mi propia mano –diciendo esto con orgullo y tono desafiante- y...

**Hokage:** y que quieres que haga? Que te aplauda? Bravo!... –aplaude- ahora ve directo y mejor di que es lo que quieres –mirándolo fijamente- sabes bien que traicionaste la aldea y se te busca... – se levanta de su sillón colocándose a espaldas de este-

**Uchiha:** Solo deseo volver, aun no he obtenido mi venganza pero... –su mirada fría cambia a una nostálgica- en el tiempo que estuve lejos de aquí... admito que extrañe ciertas cosas que hicieron falta en mi vida en ese entonces...

**Hokage:** -voltea a verlo con una mano en su barbilla- así que volver Uchiha... –se recarga en su escritorio y lo mira desafiante- porque, sabes bien que los traidores no pueden volver así como así -camina de un lugar a otro algo pensante- pero tampoco puedo negarte la oportunidad si lo que me dijiste de Orochimaru es cierto

**Uchiha:** -mirándola con sorpresa y asombro-

**Hokage:** mmm... tengo que pensar bien las cosas... esto no es sencillo -llama a un ambu- joven... lleve a Uchiha a los calabozos de la aldea y enciérrelo.

**Uchiha:** -la mira fríamente dejándose llevar por el ambu -

**Hokage:** No te preocupes –sonriendo sarcásticamente- es solo por el tiempo que me lleve en tomar una decisión... y en caso de que no se te conceda tu petición... vete acostumbrando que ese será tu nuevo hogar.

**Uchiha:** -la mira y le devuelve una sonrisa sarcástica- solo espero no tarde mucho pensándolo.

Enseguida Uchiha sala custodiado por el ambu y fue llevado a los calabozos de la aldea, mas tarde la hokage mando a llamar a Kakashi para platicar con el la situación...

**Kakashi:** así que volvió... –dijo algo pensante- que va a pasar hokage?

**Hokage:** bueno, ambos sabemos bien que Uchiha traiciono la aldea... pero... por otro lado...

**Kakahi:** -interrumpe- derroto a Orochimaru... eso le da puntos a favor, no cree? -mirándola-

**Hokage: **de cierta forma ayudo a la aldea con su traición, pero aun no estamos seguros de la muerte de Orochimaru, además... aun no entiendo bien el porque quiere volver si como el dijo, aun no ha tomado venganza.

**Kakashi:** será porque extraña la aldea? O su equipo... sus amigos...?

**Hokage:** El dijo haber extrañado cosas que no tuvo en ese entonces, eso me hace pensar que quizás sea su equipo o...

Sakura... –diciendo los dos al mismo tiempo y quedándose viendo-

**Kakashi:** -pensando- mmm podría ser... después de todo ella ha sido la única que aun sigue esperándolo.

**Hokage:** esto es bastante complicado Kakashi...

**Kakashi:** Que piensa hacer Hokage? –mirándola con intriga-

**Hokage:** -lo mira- tengo en mis manos el poder como para sentenciar al Uchiha y como para poder darle una oportunidad... –mira a Kakashi algo sonriente-

**Kakashi:** eso quiere decir que lo perdonara? o -con cara alegre-

**Hokage:** no...

**Kakashi:** u.u ya me estaba emocionado

**Hokage:** mas bien, eso quiere decir que le daré una oportunidad para que demuestre que se merece la oportunidad.

**Kakashi:** U que sabía... (N/A: no te preocupes Kakashi ni yo le entendí xD)

**Hokage:** ejem... en caso de que se quede, se le hará un examen para que suba su nivel, estoy segura que este tipo sabe muchas cosas y se ha hecho más fuerte.

**Kakashi:** Hokage, que hará con el equipo 7 de que era Sasuke? o.o ahora ese equipo esta completo porque metió a Sai, recuerda?

**Hokage:** si eso también te quería comentar... no hay mas alumnos al nivel que tendrá Uchiha, además que el ha trabajado años con el equipo 7, pero por otro lado esta Sai... así que yo creo que los dejaremos juntos

**Kakashi:** -traga saliva- un equipo de 4? Horror, no quiero ni verlo . 

**Hokage:** jejejeje –ríe maliciosamente- pues tendrás que mi querido Kakashi n.nU porque regresaras a dirigir ese equipo ya que a Yamato lo necesito para una misión.

**Kakashi:** O.ô -pensando- esta loca! -murmurando- si como era antes... Naruto y Sasuke igual peleas y ahora... Naruto mas Sai igual a una bomba atómica y si es verdad que Sasuke vuelve por Sakura... Naruto mas Sai mas Sasuke por (Sakura) igual al fin del mundo O.O (xD pobre Kakashi te comprendo)

**Hokage:** -lo mira raramente- Kakashi deja de hacerte el matemático y mejor ve a buscar a Iruka, tengo una misión para el u.ú

**Kakashi:** emm... si! Hokage-sama –acto seguido se marcha-

**Hokage:** Kakashi! -le detiene- ni una palabra de todo esto a nadie, por favor –mirando por la ventana- de momento mantendremos esto en secreto, al menos hasta que tenga las respuestas que necesito...

**Kakashi:** -hace una señal de entendida la orden y sale-

Mas tarde llega Iruka a la oficina de Stunade, y esta le encomienda una misión secreta, la cual requiere la más discreción de todas. Mientras tanto, en otra parte de konoha, para ser exacto el Hospital...

**_Enfermera:_** señor! Estése quieto! o.ó

**_Señor:_** No quiero que me inyecte! ¬.¬ -hace mueca de beso – mejor dame un besito nena...

El tipo recibe una tremenda bofetada de parte de la enfermera, esta sale de la habitación e informa que manden a llamar a la Hokage. Mas tarde...

**_Mensajero:_** Hokage... parece ser que un amigo suyo esta mal herido, se encuentra en el hospital

**Hokage:** así? De quien se trata? –escribiendo en su escritorio-

**_Mensajero:_** El señor Jirajia

**Hokage:** O.ô ese viejo en que lió se habrá metido –murmurando- bien... dirigiéndose al mensajero- vaya a casa de Haruno, dígale que vaya al hospital y atienda al señor.

**_Mensajero:_** si Hokage –hace reverencia y sale enseguida-

**- 9:30 p.m. - Casa de los Haruno**

-tocan la puerta-

Sakura se encontraba en la sala tomando leche con galletas (N/A: creo que eran galletas CHOKOHA , galletas con chispas de chocolate xD ok no... -.-ñam tengo hambre -.-), la madre de Sakura abre la puerta, recibe el recado y enseguida busca a su hija...

**Sra. Haruno:** Sak... (así le llama) vinieron a buscarte, parece que te ocupan en el Hospital.

**Sakura:** - mira el reloj- a esta hora? -.- yo tengo sueño...

**Sra. Haruno:** ¬¬ anda no seas floja, quisiste tomar esto de medicina así que ahora es tu obligación –dándole su bata y su bolso-

**Sakura:** ok... ok... ya voy... –toma sus cosas, se despide de su madre y se va-

**-9:40 – Hospital de Konoha**

-Llega Sakura corriendo y se topa con Naruto-

**Sakura:** Naruto o.o que haces aquí?

**Naruto:** Hola Sak, es que golpearon a Jirajia así que vine a ver como estaba

**Sakura:** oh... así que el es el enfermo... pero..que le paso?

**Naruto:** pues... parece ser que lo de siempre, se puso a tomar, vio una chica y pues... tu sabes

**Sakura:** ja, eso no es nada raro en el, bueno voy a verlo –le sonríe dulcemente-

**Naruto:** (se queda mirando a Sakura raramente) –pensando- que linda se ve Sakura cuando sonríe de esa forma n.n, eh? O.O Sakura sonriendo?... se ve diferente a como estaba por la tarde, mmm... que le habrá pasado?...

Sakura entra a la habitación de Jirajia y mira que Stunade se encontraba ahí.

**Sakura:** Hokage-sama –hace reverencia-

**Hokage:** Hola Sakura, había mandado por ti para que atendieras a este vejete –mirando a Jirajia- pero recordé que no es de fiar o.ó, así que mejor vine.

**Sakura:** hai! n.n –mira a Jirajia todo golpeado- bárbaro! Quien lo dejo así?

**Jirajia:** pues verán... iba yo tranquilamente

**Hokage:** si como no... (rolleyes) –interrumpiendo-

**Jirajia:** ¬.¬ tranquilamente caminando por las calles principales de Konoha, me detuve a comprar un poco de sake, volví a mi camino, hasta pasar por la florería de los Inosuka y entonces vi la cosa mas linda -/-

**Sakura:** y solo por eso quedo así? O.o

**Hokage:** pues que habrás visto? ¬.¬U

**Jirajia:** no... u.u es que... –recordando-

**(Flash back)**

Jirajia sale de comprar el sake, camina hasta pasar por la florería de Ino, mira unas cuantas flores, se mete al sitio...

**Jirajia:** -piensa- awn... nwn hermosa vista

Se ve a Ino al fondo del lugar , cambiándose la blusa, en eso voltea a ver y lo sorprende espiándola.

**Ino:** viejo degenerado! (le avienta un florero y este cae en la cabeza de Jirajia)

**Jirajia:** nee... tranqui tranqui preciosa n/n –esquivando algunos shurikens y kunais- (solo que por su estado de ebriedad al darse la vuelta para salir del lugar se topa con la puerta quedando inconciente) x.x

**Ino:** -lo patea- eso es para que no se meta conmigo u.ú

**(Fin Flash Back)**

**Stunade y Sakura:** -con una tremenda Dropy (gotita tipo anime xD) en su frente- era de esperarse -.-U

**Stunade: **será mejor que descanses viejo... Sakura prepara un calmante

**Jirajia:** ¬.¬ no vas a inyectarme

**Sakura:** -preparando la inyección- tranquilo no le dolerá

**Jirajia:** bueno Sakurita si tu me la pones yo me dejo n/n –pone una de sus manos en el trasero de Sakura-

**Sakura:** u/ú viejo degenerado –le pone rápidamente la inyección-

**Stunade:** -le da un tremendo golpe en la cabeza- no toques a mi alumna! o.ó

**Jirajia:** TwT eso dolió

La anestesia fue dando efecto poco a poco y jirajia quedo dormido, Stunade y Sakura salen de su habitación y...

**Stunade:** Sakura...

**Sakura:** -se detiene y regresa a verla- si Stunade-sama o.o

**Stunade:** mañana hay una misión para tu equipo...

**Sakura:** pe..pero Stunade-sama, con todo respeto, pero el sábado tenemos el convivio.

**Stunade:** lo se... pero esto es mas importante, necesito que traigan información

**Naruto:** -se acerca a ellas- como sigue el viejo?

**Stunade:** ya esta mejor, lo dejamos descansando, Naruto... –dirigiéndose a el- le comentaba a Sakura que tengo una misión de ultimo momento para su equipo.

**Naruto:** que? o.o para cuando?

**Sakura:** mañana mismo...

**Naruto:** y el convivió?

**Stunade:** no se preocupen, no llevaran mucho tiempo, quizás el mismo día vuelvan, como dije, solo necesito información.

**Naruto:** información? Sobre que?

**Stunade:** -los mira fijamente- Orochimaru...


End file.
